God Beast Mystic Realm
Introduction This vast and boundless land was quiet and uninhabited. There weren’t even plants. The sky was entirely covered with inky clouds. The clouds were very low, and arcs of lighting faintly glittered amidst the layers of clouds. As they flashed across the sky they looked like passing white dragons. A martial artist could taste the ancient and inexhaustible flavor that tinged the air. This was because this space had existed for far too long. It was at least several hundred million years, or even a billion years old! This was the God Beast Mystic Realm. In ancient times, this land might have shined with a splendor and magnificence so great that no mortal could imagine it, with numerous powerful existences living here. But now, everything was gone. Time was the most terrifying weapon of all. Even an Empyrean or God Beast was unable to withstand the baptism of infinite time! The Divine Realm didn’t have only 3000 great worlds. Rather, there were countless worlds that existed around these 3000 worlds, with numerous mystic realms and near-endless space. The God Beast Mystic Realm was located in one of these chaotic mystic realms. Its position was one of the greatest secrets of the four God Beast Clans. This was the hidden treasure of the four God Beast Clans. Although the God Beast Mystic Realm is said to have once had God Beasts, that is a matter from countless hundreds of millions of years ago. The Laws of this universe have already collapsed, turning this place into a completely different space, and with the new Laws that followed after, it became impossible for any God Beast to be born in these lands ever again. Overview The God Beast Mystic Realm was a separate space and time; it was a completely different space and time from the 3000 worlds of the Divine Realm. The rules of the world were also different here. In the God Beast Mystic Realm, the Laws of the world were different. The life here lived by sucking up the energy of the world. They were entities that existed as forms of energy with no physical body. These strange creatures were collectively referred to as mystic realm demons. The life that lived here followed another set of rules. They had ghostly and secret movements, and were all cruel and bloodthirsty killers. Although the God Beast Mystic Realm looked dead and abandoned, the truth was that countless dangers lay in ambush here. But if one could catch these lifeforms and toss them into a pill furnace, they could turn these demons into the purest form of heaven and earth origin energy and absorb it to cultivate. The heaven and earth origin energy within the God Beast Mystic Realm leaned towards the Laws present at the forming of the universe. This type of heaven and earth origin energy even had some similarities to grandmist energy. If one could absorb this heaven and earth origin energy, it was possible to be enlightened on extremely strange and exotic Laws, allowing a martial artist’s comprehension of the Laws to take a step further. God Beast Clans The quota of people allowed into the God Beast Mystic Realm smelting trial was based on the quality of the geniuses in every young generation of the clans. The higher quality of geniuses that a clan had, the more spots they would be apportioned. Otherwise, they would receive fewer spots. These were the rules established by the Ancient Dragon Clan. The Ancient Dragon Clan had an immense population as well as many resources. Thus, they overflowed with talent. Every time they would obtain the majority of the quota of spots. Every single spot was extremely precious, because each time a person was sent through to the God Beast Mystic Realm, it required a massive amount of violet sun stones to be used up. This was because there was some strange energy barrier separating the God Beast Mystic Realm and the Divine Realm. As for what this barrier was or how it formed, no one knew. Perhaps it wasn’t even created by human hands, but rather formed naturally from the Heavenly Dao. A mortal could pass through this barrier, but for a martial artist to pass through they needed to consume a massive amount of energy. The higher their cultivation, the more energy was required! If one wanted to have a Divine Lord powerhouse pass into the God Beast Mystic Realm, then the amount of violet sun stones necessary to do so would be an unimaginable number. Perhaps even dozens or hundreds of billions of violet sun stones wouldn’t be enough! There were countless treasures and lucky chances to be found in the God Beast Mystic Realm. Many of these lucky chances would even make Holy Lords and World Kings froth at the mouth. But unfortunately, these supreme elders actually weren’t able to go exploring because the costs were just too great. Every time the God Beast Clans sent people over, they could only send several dozen martial artists all at the Divine Sea realm or Life Destruction realm. The amount they could explore was highly limited. Thus, even though the God Beast Mystic Realm had been in the hands of the four God Beast Clans for over a hundred million years by now, to date, the treasures that the four God Beast Clans obtained from the God Beast Mystic Realm only amounted to less than a millionth of what was there! Inside was a massive amount of mysterious and fantastic collections of all sorts. If the entirety of the treasures were excavated then the total value of the wealth simply couldn’t be imagined. It would be enough to cause a massive war to rage throughout the entire Divine Realm!Chapter 1042 – Ancient Dragon Clan Adventure into the mystic realm The Ancient Phoenix Clan took Xiao Ping as the head, the Kirin Clan took Jiang Bai as the head, and the Roc Clan took their own eldest disciple, Argent Gale, as their head. Trivia * In order to know the area as a four God Beast Clan member, a martial artist would the God Beast Mystic Realm Compendium. * Hallowed Demon race is under the care and holy protection of the Heavenly Demon God. * In fact, the mystic realms of the Divine Realm were far larger than most people ever imagined. Every single mystic realm could be called its own separate universe. With the Divine Realm’s 3000 great worlds and the billion worlds of the lower realms, there were different Laws everywhere. Every single world contained infinite mysteries and countless different space-times. The God Beast Mystic Realm was only a single one of these. References Category:Divergent Realms Category:Ancient Phoenix Clan Category:Ancient Dragon Clan Category:Ancient Roc Clan Category:Ancient Kirin Clan Category:33 Heavens Category:Celestial Dragon World